


TheOriginalFanfictionWriters' Twelve days of Ficmas!

by TheOriginalFanfictionWriters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, anomalies characters, popcorn strings, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalFanfictionWriters/pseuds/TheOriginalFanfictionWriters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve fics for twelve days. Christmassy OTP moments. (Christmas day included.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Popcorn string. (Day 1. Mystrade)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All you! Merry Christmas!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+you%21+Merry+Christmas%21).



> Enjoy this... thing. It's going to be ok, i think. Im excited.  
> Enjoy Lovelies! XXX

Greg vaugely recalled Mycroft telling him about popcorn chains. Now, as he thought about it, it did seem rather graceful. He did want to do something nice for his partner, it _was_ Christmas. He decided he would do it, and made a note to go to the shop on the way home from work.

But now, sat in their kitchen at 10pm, surrounded by broken popcorn, his fingers pricked raw by the needle, Greg regretted his decision slightly. _Christmas sex would be easier than this, and probably less messy and painful..._

He heard the dooropen and Mycroft come in. Greg couldn't bear to look at him. The first thing he heard was a little gasp.

Then Mycroft burst out laughing.

"Gregory, what on _earth_ were you trying to do?" Greg couldn't help but look up and smile at his partner. _God, he's perfect._

 _"_ I was trying to make a popcorn string for you." Greg gestured to the broken popcorn around him "I didn't do very well." He smiled again, running a hand through his hair.

Mycrfot snickered, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Greg's nose. He held out his hand. "Come on, you utter _goldfish_. Let's just go to bed, we'll clean up in the morning."

 

 


	2. Day 2: 221B at Christmas (Johnlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 221B is different at Christmas time.

***31 Days To Go***

* * *

 

There was a quiet snowfall outside 221B Baker Street. John looked from the window and smiled,the hot mug of tea in his hands warming his numb fingers. Sherlock cane slowly up the stairs and John smiled. He was so cute now: he was in his third trimester, carrying their four beautiful children.

John turned to see Sherlock holding a small basket full of Christmas baubles. The last of their lot. Sherlock had wanted to be helpful, but wasn't allowed to carry anything even remotely heavy, but John knew he'd sulk otherwise. He looked very proud of himself. John smiled and placed his hand on Sherlock's wrist, planting a short kiss under his earlobe. Sherlock smiled, a bush creeping onto his cheeks

* * *

They started to decorate the tree in good spirits. Sherlock was the bauble critique, telling John where to put them. He'd tried to put one on the top of the tree, but had almost knocked the whole thing over with his oversized bump. 

The end result was very pretty. Twinkling lights, coordinated ornament hanging, but the icing on th cake, was the little glass, anatomically correct, heart hung on the front of the tree.

* * *

The room was dark. John had his body carefully wrapped around Sherlock's, protecting him from whatever his imagination could come up with. Aw, fuk it, he was cold.

"Merry christmas, Sherlock & Co. Merry Christmas."

Sherlock smiled "Merry Christmas, John and Company. Merry Christmas."


	3. XYZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance celebrate Christmas too, but in a very different way...

> In most places, at Christmas, you get trees, and presents, and lights.

The base of the resistance was not most places.

 

For one, The Resistance were a group of serial rapists, led  by an ex-serial killer, who targeted carriers in particular: Their base was a drugs den, all over rats and used heroine needles that nobody ever moved. Each member of the resistance was named with a letter. Their leader, Z (Zee, not Zed), His second in command, X (Actually called Frank), and their sort of... Henchman, Y. In August of that year, X and Y had tackled one of the company's biggest jobs successfully. They were still celebrating.

 

So, this Christmas, the base was decorated with patchy red and green dots on the floor at random intervals. F, one of the client managers and loggers-to record the jobs that had been successful and the ones that handn't, who they were done by, etc- had hung a few baubles around the place. He was fired, suspected dead, halfway out to tenasee by now to his mother.

When Z had last seen their still-biggest-ever client's flat for the first time, he'd planted cameras. Now they were good for spying on him. He was in a pretty bad state, depressed, snappy to his four other children, shutting out his brother and his brother's husband, his own partner. X would be surprised if the baby lived at this point, the way the client was rejecting food. "Uh, J?" Came a rough, American voice from the door.

He turned around.

There was _his_.

"Seb, what is it," He swallowed as the last word ecaped his throat "Hon?"

"Anna wants you. You should stop spending so much time in here. Your daughter _loves you_ , Jim."

It had been a while since anyone had called him that.

Jim nodded, and Seb left. "Jim Moriarty." He tested it out on his tongue again, then smiled. It reminded him of the first time he'd met his ' _client_ ' _._

_Jim Moriarty..._

_Hi._


	4. Day 4:Twelve days of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas...

_On the first day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

**A message from XYZ**

_O_ **n** _the second day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

 

**Two years apart**

**And a message from XYZ**

_On the third day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ**

_On the fourth day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

**Four Anomalies,**

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ**

_On the fith day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

**Five Watson-Holmses!**

**Four Anomalies,**

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ**

**__**

 

_On the sixth day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

**Six-teenth of January,**

**Five Watson-Holmses!**

**Four Anomalies,**

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ**

 

_On the seventh day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

**Seven days between chapters,**

**Six-teenth of January,**

**Five Watson-Holmses!**

**Four Anomalies,**

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ**

 

_On the eighth day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

**Eight little feels,**

**Seven days between chapters,**

**Six-teenth of January,**

**Five Watson-Holmses!**

**Four Anomalies,**

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ**

_On the ninth day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

  **Nine months of waiting,  
**

**Eight little feels,**

**Seven days between chapters,**

**Six-teenth of January,**

**Five Watson-Holmses!**

**Four Anomalies,**

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ**

****

_On the tenth day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

****

**Ten chapters of build up,**

**Nine months of waiting,  
**

**Eight little feels,**

**Seven days between chapters,**

**Six-teenth of January,**

**Five Watson-Holmses!**

**Four Anomalies,**

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ**

_On the eleventh day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

**Eleven merch ideas,**

**Ten chapters of build up,**

**Nine months of waiting,  
**

**Eight little feels,**

**Seven days between chapters,**

**Six-teenth of January,**

**Five Watson-Holmses!**

**Four Anomalies,**

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ**

_On the twelfth day of christmas, my true love gave to me,_

**Twelve days of ficmas,  
**

**Eleven merch ideas,**

**Ten chapters of build up,**

**Nine months of waiting,  
**

**Eight little feels,**

**Seven days between chapters,**

**Six-teenth of January,**

**Five Watson-Holmses!**

**Four Anomalies,**

**Three of Quentin's sisters,**

**Two years of age gap  
**

**And a message from XYZ!**

**DONE!!**

 


	5. Day 5: Mystrade - Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft makes sure Greg's office is nice when he finds out he'll be working over Christmas.

Greg walked into the Yard on December 23rd feeling pissed. He so badly did not want to be working over Christmas, esspecially now that he would be working without Sherlock, and he was constantly worrying about Mycroft, at home, overcome with sudden anxiety about the twins he was carrying.

He stepped into his office and sat down with a huff. It took him a minute to register the gold sparkles hung from the ceiling intracately, the tinsel that hung round the door. Greg smiled. A yellow post-it note on his desk read 'Merry christmas xxx' in Mycroft's loopy handwriting.

 _Only Mycroft,_ he thought with a smile.


	6. Day 6: All I Want For Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy drabble-ness <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meant to post this yesterday but my computer crashed and died and ive just got it working again. Better late than never XxX

It was Christmas Eve, and 221B Baker Street was quiet as usual. Sherlock was apidly nearing the end of his third trimester carrying the quads, and frankly, John was so excited, he was terrified.

They were lain on the sofa in a very lazy manner, John in an ugly Christmas jumper, Sherlock still in his pyjamas (It was Christmas and he was pregnant, who could blame him?).

An idea struck the older man that made him smile. Sherlock, who had previously had his head on John's lap, saw his knowing smile and sat up with slight alarm.

"What?"

"What?" John asked, dropping his smile. There was a hint of a smirk still in his voice

"You thought of something."

"No I didn't..."

Sherlock was too tired to argue, and so just lay back down in his original position.

John surpressed a snigger. Sherlock didnt notice. He closed his eyes.

John took a deep breath trough his nose and again surpressed laughter.

"I dont want a lot for Christmas..." He half-said, half-sang under his breath. Sherlock didn't seem to hear him.

"There is just one thing I need...

All i want for Christmas-" He paused, getting louder, " _Is **YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_ " John 'sang' the last word in the highest voice he could manage.

Sherlock just got up in frustration, not even bothering to make a remark, and went and sat in his chair. John broke down in fits of laughter.


	7. Day 7: Ten Years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can change in ten years...

**Year 1:**

Sherlock sits in his empty flat on Christmas Day, cold and self-hating. 

**Year 2:**

Sherlock and John spend Christmas together. Sherlock is happy.

**Year 3:**

Sherlock and John spend their first Christmas as a couple. Everything seems okay.

**Year 4:**

Sherlock is pregnant with the Quads over Christmas. It's hard, but they love it.

**Year 5:**

It's the Quads' first Christmas. Everyone is happy, there is nothing wrong.

**Year 6:**

The Quads' second Christmas. Everything is normal. For now

**Year 7:**

The Quads' third Christmas. Sherlock is pregnant with Finlay.

This Christmas, he is not happy. He suffers from severe maternal depression. John is worried for him.

**Year 8:**

Finlay's first Christmas. Sherlock is still finding his feet.

**Year 9:**

Finlay's second Christmas. Everything is finally back to normal.

**Year 10:**

The Quads are five.

Finlay is three.

It has been ten years, and finally, Sherlock is truly happy again.


	8. Day 8: We did it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've done Christmas... Now lets wait for new year!  
> (sorry its so short, i had to write it at a boxing day party in a car park. Enjoy lovelies! <3)

When Sherlock and John had finished Christmas, they ended up passed out on the couch with the kids.

When Mycroft and Greg finished Christmas, they were all tucked away in their beds at a regular time.

When The Resistance finished Christmas, they were three men down

 **M eR**R **y chR ~~Is~~** _ **t** M_ **aS.**. _._


	9. Day 9: Little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little things mean a lot.  
> (Based off a picture i found on tumblr moons and moons ago.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i forgot a chapter. forgive my sorry sniveling arse.

_Little things are what make a relationship._

(Yet Sherlock still won't get the milk.)

* * *

John came into the living room with a small smirk on his face. He sat in his chair and looked at Sherlock hopefully. "Sherlock..." He said with the voice of a patronising mother.

"Yes, darling?" He replied, not looking up from his laptop

"How much do you love me?"

This question, however, did make him glance upwards, if only for a brief second. "Immensely." He paused. "I'd move mountains for you."

John smiled, his cheeks going a bit pink

"Would you get milk?"

"Now really, John, let's not exaggerate."

John sighed and stood up, smiling. "Thought not.

 


	10. Day 10: Little things (Mystrade edition.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little things mean a lot II.

_Little things are what make a relationship..._

(Yet Greg will still fight the name war.)

* * *

"Myc!" Greg called, at nowhere in particular, "Will you-" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. He sighed. Here was Mycroft.

"Gregory, how many times."  
"I know, I know." 

"You obviously don't!" Mycroft smirked a little.

"I know, hon. I just forget sometimes"

"Yeah, whatever. What was it you wanted?"

"Nothing." Greg smiled. Mycroft batted at him playfully. 

 


	11. Day 11: Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've almost finished Christmas, let's go out with a bang!

On New Year's Eve, Mycroft set off fireworks in the back garden. Sherlock and John came along, with the kids. The kids, who were twelve and ten now. How time flew.

John and Greg took the kids inside when it got late and cold and they played games of monopoly and drank fizzy apple juice.

Sherlock stayed outside with his brother.

"Why _did_  you do it? Set off all those fireworks, I mean."

"Because, brother mine, we all need to do something fun in our lives. Live a little."

Sherlock hesitated. "No, tell me the truth."

Mycroft sighed. "It's what Mummy used to do."

"There we go. Now, let's go in, I'm freezing. I think they'll clamour for you to team with them, you know how Quentin is at Monopoly..." Sherlock smirked at his brother, loosened his scarf, and, without another word, went inside.


	12. Day 12: +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is still the same, after all this time.  
> Always.  
> (hehehe)

Lilli Elizabeth Martha Watson-Holmes pulled her keys out of her pocket as she stepped out of a cab on a crisp, snowy December morning. She was 21 now. She was in her last year of University in Cambridge, studying Carrier Anatomy and Biology. She offered a hand to the tall, lanky woman struggling with a bag. She took it. Lilli offered her hand to hold the case, but the other woman declined. 

Lilli had her hair, now extremely frizzy and dark, like her father's, piled in a bun on top of her hair reluctantly. *Fleur had suggested it, and, honestly, she thought it looked rather nice. Fleur was Lilli's fiance: they'd been together three years. They'd met on their first day of Uni. Fleur had known exactly who Lilli and her siblings were. They'd hit it off immediately. the rest just sort of happened. And it was Fleur currently holding their bags for their stay at Lilli's parents' for Christmas. "Jaymi should be here soon. Her cab left just after ours. You go put those inside, I dare say Papa will take the up for you if you call." She kissed Fleur on the cheek and smiled. The blonde walked briskly to the door, still as black and shiny as usual, and opened it with the grace that reminded Lilli of a butterfly. She shoved her hands in her pockets and watched as a slim, black car pulled onto the road. It stopped in front of Lilli, who smiled. The back window rolled down and Quentin's smiling face looked up at her. "Hey, Tiger." He said, a grin plastered on his face. Lilli smiled wider and scoffed. She offered Quentin her hand as he got out of the car, so he didn't slip on he ice. "How's it going, Bicycle Buddy?" She winked and clicked her tongue. Quentin giggled.

"It's going great. Thanks for asking. How's Umbridge University?" Lilli scowled at her brother. 

"If you weren't pregnant I'd hit you. I'm counting, for after she's born. And I'll just obliterate you." She put her hand on Quentin's little bump and winked at him again. Just then, Fleur came out of the house again, smiling when she saw Quentin. She started to walk a bit faster, her red lips stretched into the widest smile Lilli had ever seen her sport since she proposed to Fleur when they'd gone to her hometown in Germany on their Gap Year, last year. Fleur's mother was German, her father was French. Her mother had died shortly after Fleur was born, and her father had named her. She spoke all three languages (German, French and English) fluently. Lilli found it extremely attractive.

"Qventin! Darlink, how are you? How is ze little one?" Fleur said, her German drawl making Lilli's heart flutter. 

"Oh, darling, it's been simply awful!" Quentin said, over-dramatically.  Quentin's husband, who had slipped into the house without anyone noticing, came back out and took Quentin's hand. "Chris! Hey, long time no see, man." Lilli said, smiling. Chris winked at her.

* * *

 

Jaymi arrived about twenty minutes later, claiming that 'The cabbie had no idea what he was doing!' Finlay was already home, having been picked up by Mycroft, and dumped at the street corner, just like old times.

Now they were just waiting for-

_Knock, knock, knock._

Up the stairs came the most beautiful man Lilli had ever seen. He had short, dirty blonde hair, fluffy on the top and short at the sides. He was tall and almost lanky, but he had muscle mass, for sure. There was a dusting of stubble on his chin and jawline, that suited him very well. He wore a plaid button down with black jeans. He was gorgeous. "H-Harry?" Lilli stuttered as he walked in. 

"Hey, big sis."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finlay: yes, i do see what i did there. This was no accident. Yes, yes, I know. But still. It's nice. I know, you don't like her, I don't either. But you won't let me have PJ, you won't let me have Margot if i told you, at least let me play with this idea. As for Anna, they break up when they're 16.


End file.
